Snapshots
by Blueberry Absinth
Summary: Moments of champions' lives. Various characters, various lengths, various pairings :))
1. karma-i'm a what now?

**Title:** I'm a what, now?

**Character/Pairing: **Karma

**Warnings: **hmm, a swearword? (I can't believe there's a warning for a drabble :D)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Notes:** In honour of the incoming Karma rework ^_^ I'm really excited about this one :3 :3 :3 And btw, a better title is in progress...

* * *

She had heard it said one too many times.

Purple-clad summoners, huddled in groups of five, other champions who's steal glances at her when they thought she wasn't watching (hah, as though there was a moment when she wasn't analyzing, noticing every moment), even normal people who went by on their businesses and didn't even know who she was. Everyone. Anyone.

Was she less self-controlled, she would be furious at them, taking a stand and defending herself. But she always managed to keep calm and not pay attention to them all. However, it was still aggravating.

Couldn't they just stop repeating "Karma's a bitch"?


	2. leona,pantheon-moments in eternity

**Title:** Moments in eternity

**Character/Pairing: **Leona, Pantheon, LeonaxPantheon

**Warnings:** none

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Notes:** 3 drabbles and one double drabble. Since Pantheon is supposed to be modeled after the Spartans, who are de facto Greeks, what I used for prompts were the four different words for love in Greek :))

* * *

Philia - affectionate regard or friendship. It includes loyalty to friends, family, and community

Between the day of Leona's Rite of Kor, which hadn't gone at all according to how to it should, and the day of her supposed execution (which eventually didn't go according to plan as well), Pantheon wondered between shunning her away, as did those around him, and supporting his childhood friend. Wait, he was not torn. Everyone around him expected him to act like them, but his heart could not care less about what they said.

And his heart had never failed him.

So, when she appeared, bathed in sunshine, his heart filled with pride and awe at her prowess.

...

Eros - passionate love, with sensual desire and longing

All it takes was one second.

She dropped a few papers she'd been carrying and instinctively he kneeled to help her gather them. However, she imitated his movements and they found themselves within centimeters of each other: a distance at which they hadn't been in quite a long time ago. His hand covered her, making it look much smaller and more fragile than it actually was. His eyes looked up and locked with hers which were as incredulous as his.

In a heartbeat's time their hands were interlaced and she was pushing him somewhere, their lips locked in a duel.

...

Agape - deeper sense of "true love".

All those things he had ever done for her weren't because she was the Avatar of the Sun. It wasn't because he felt obliged or pressed to do so. He simply wanted to, chose to.

And he didn't expect anything in return. Right after she was taken under the Solari's wing, he had resolved to be next to her without waiting for any favours in return. And he did, as much as he could, did his best, fought with all his worth, as though it was but a war.

His greatest happiness out of the battlefield was seeing her gratitude.

...

Storge - the love one has for a dependent. It is commonly called "motherly love". Most often felt by parents for offspring.

"Those injuries are nasty, so try to not move a lot," Pantheon was doing what could be described best as fretting over her, looking for potions in his inventory. That notion of his made her frown at him.

"You know I don't need all this healing, you know?" her voice, still powerful despite her condition made him look up and meet her eyes.

Her glare was so potent that he was again reminded of the fact that she was still a Rakkor and possessed all the fierceness of one. Apparently with a reputation such as hers one could easily forget that she was by means a weakling.

Pantheon straightened and replied with an equally intense stare.

"Right now, we can't have you in any kind of weakened state," he reasoned, "You are the symbol of our people, you have to stand strong."

Those weren't the words he wanted to say. He had no qualms against fighting battalions to protect the… Radiant Dawn, but there was something else now.

Leona stared at him for a second, then slowly lifted her injured arm so that he could inspect it.

An "I cannot afford to lose you," hung in the air, wordless and unspoken, yet still weighing down the already thick air around them.


	3. vladimir,vayne-bloodbath

**Title:** Bloodbath

**Character/Pairing:**Vayne, Vladimir; VaynexVladimir

**Warnings:** Gore, I guess? Anyway, nothing too descriptive

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Notes:** Cause, they are made for each other: the almost-vampire and the almost-vampire huntress

* * *

"How do you like your bath, my dear?"

That blasted baritone invaded her ears like lead slowly creeping into her brain. Except this time it was much closer. Except this time it was right behind her.

Her body like a rock, glued to the ground, not bulging an inch, having lost its usual agility. Even her eyelids were heavy, as heavy as the mountains she loved crossing and she fought to keep them open (a certain part of her mind, her instincts maybe, was yelling at her to keep them opened, lest she died). Through the tiny crevice all she could see was red. Red, red and red again.

And somewhere there, flesh. Ivory pale flesh.

The same voice was telling her that it was her own flesh, that she shouldn't be lying limply like this, that she shouldn't do nothing like this. But she wouldn't listen.

A weird warmth had ascended upon her. A weird, intoxicating warmth, that made her brain hazily register her tongue tasting like iron. She had the vague feeling she was nestled in the arms of another, broader man and although her conscious was telling her over and over again that it was wrong, she couldn't bring herself to care. Her instincts were in charge and they were content to let her stay where she was.

"You know," the voice was back against her ear, this time followed by long fingers slowly rubbing circles on her upper back, "I have taken out almost all of your blood and left just enough to keep your body from dying, just so that you can sit still and enjoy the moment."

There was rage, somewhere in her soul, shame, embarrassment, terror even, yet all these emotions were too complex at the moment, so she simply sank a little more into the embrace of the man and the liquid and let out a small sigh.

The fingers on her back were replaced with lips. They were cold and she imagined them paler than her limbs. His hands returned this time on the side of her arms, the kisses stopped and a chin rested on her shoulder. A tiny chill went through her, as stray strands of hair tickled her.

"Vayne, Vayne…"

"Look at the things you make me do just to be with you."


	4. mf,graves-swapping guns

**Title:** swapping guns

**Character/Pairing:**Miss Fortune, Graves

**Warnings:** none

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Notes:** Pet pairing :3 I love 'em and want to write a fic with them as mafia bosses. Will be awesome ^_^

* * *

"So you manage to hit with both of 'em, eh?" Graves joked as he fiddled with Shock and Awe. They seemed too light and too harmless for his liking, even though he knew that they weren't.

"So you manage to hold it during the whole match?" from the side Sarah retorted, Destiny in her lap after she had tried to hold it for a few minutes.

The conman smirked.

"Well, it's not a gun for little girls, ye know."

The redhead flashed him a dangerous look.

"And mine are not for idiots who can't focus on two things at once."


	5. lee sin,sona-communication is the key

**Title:** communication is the way

**Character/Pairing:**Lee Sin/Sona

**Warnings:** OOC? But I don't think so~ khh, dunno

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Notes: **GOSH, THEY ARE SO FUCKIN' ADORABLE KBYE 3 a few months ago I read smth that was quite interesting~ How would a blind and a deaf person communicate? That's the only way I could think of :D

* * *

"All right, all right, I think I can guess this time," Lee Sin laughed and concentrated again.

They were lying on the grass, in the place where the monk usually meditated, though they were far from meditating that particular sunny afternoon. For the whole day Lee Sin and Sona hadn't done anything, opting to simply laze around and try to get each other better.

For the past few… minutes he guessed, she had been writing what she wanted to tell him on his torso with her fingers. Suffice to say, despite his prowess, the monk hadn't been able to concentrate very well, thanks to the maven's ministrations.

So she started that tortured sentence for who knows which time.

"You… Are… The… Okay, I messed up again."

She huffed and he could just imagine her frown which would be so cute if only he could see it. Suddenly, he felt her change position and out of the blue, he felt a pressure against his lips.

"Okay, I think I understand now."

Beside him she giggled and started drawing nonsense on his chest again.


	6. graves,yorick-namesakes

**Title: **namesakes

**Character/Pairing: **Yorick, Graves

**Warnings:** none, I guess

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Notes:**Cemetery humour XD

* * *

Circumstances once found Graves in a graveyard. Thick mist was sticking low to the ground, sticky and heinous. It glued to his clothes and made him feel dirty. He thought of all those he had ever killed.

There was a silhouette approaching. It was slumped, small, yet broad. Graves strained his eyes and though he was nowhere near afraid, he still held onto Destiny tightly.

"What business do you have here?" asked Yorick as he finally approached, his lantern dispersing vile patches of green light in the fog, not clearing it at all.

"None."

A low chuckle resounded from the undead.

"So, you are here to see the namesakes?"


	7. zyra,leona-photosynthesis

**Title:** photosynthesis

**Character/Pairing:**Leona, Zyra

**Warnings:** crack

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Notes:** Another reference to a hidden passive. This time with Zyra and Leona – when Leona's Sunlight hits Zyra, her model becomes a bit bigger :D

* * *

She's drawn to her like a plant to the sun.

Leona. The Avatar of the Sun, the warm savior of creatures like Zyra. Her smile was like a ray of sunshine through the jungle's dense thicket back in her early days.

Watching her made Zyra think of the time when she was simply a plant.

There was nothing better than a Leona in the other team. She intentionally went into her Sunlight so that she could feel stronger.

"Zyra? Zyra? ZYRA!?"

"Shut up, I'm photosynthesizing."

"Yes, but you should stop staring so creepily at Leona. She's starting to feel nervous."


	8. leona,pantheon-a sight to behold

**Title:** a sight to behold

**Character/Pairing:**Leona, Pantheon

**Warnings:** none

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Notes: **―

* * *

After yet another exhausting day of being the Avatar of the Sun, Leona finally managed to drag herself home, where her senses were assaulted by the tastiest scents she could ever imagine. Her mouth filled with saliva; she was so happy that her childhood friend and longtime companion had this hobby and was damn good at it.

"What's on the menu today?" she asked as she entered the kitchen.

In front of her was a sight that would have baffled many but that she'd grown to love.

The almighty Pantheon in a pure white apron and oven mittens.


	9. ryze,syndra-beware

**Title:** beware

**Character/Pairing:**Ryze/Syndra

**Warnings:** nope

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Notes:** I really want those two to meet in canon. Will be an interesting meeting ;D :D

* * *

"Beware my powers," She told him, overconfident and way too young.

He wanted to tell her that he'd endured enough so that her powers would be nothing to him, that he knew magic she would never know (even if she really was ridiculously talented).However he simply couldn't gather up the power (and courage) to tell her that. Instead he simply pushed her strong_frail _form back, trapped her between his arms and said:

"I do."

She stiffened under his touch.


	10. mf,graves-coming home

**Title:** coming home

**Character/Pairing:**Graves, Miss Fortune

**Warnings:** nope

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Notes:**

* * *

The independent city of Bilgewater stretched out before him like a giant ants' nest. The place was full of activity, bursting at the seams from the sheer amount of people, stock and ships. Scents and sounds invaded his senses, taking him back to a time he really didn't want to remember.

"Memories, eh?" a female voice from his right side laughed.

Graves nodded grimly and closed his eyes. He hadn't returned to his hometown ever since he left it as a child. Not even once. He wondered what'd changed.

A delicate hand wound itself around his.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!"


	11. lee sin,sona-concerts

**Title:** concerts

**Character/Pairing:**Lee Sin, Sona, the Pentakill, Lee sin/Sona

**Warnings:** none

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Notes:** Trying to give some depth to the pairing and also to put those two in each other's lives (as they are very different).

* * *

To Lee Sin concerts and places where a lot of people gathered were hell. All that hustle and bustle hurt his ears and made him squirm uncomfortably, so he stayed away from them.

He knew the band was finally onstage when the crowd around him began chanting "Pentakill! Pentakill!". He strained his ears and really, he could hear the sound of her feet, despite the heavy boots, a contrast to the booming steps of her co-artists.

It was her instrument who started the song. The sweet tones swept over the crowd, making them go crazy, soon followed by the much harsher guitar and drums.

Lee Sin smiled and he _knew_ out there, Sona was smiling too.


	12. lux,darius-maniacally ever after

**Title:** maniacally ever after

**Character/Pairing:**Darius, Lux, Garen, Draven, Diana, Soraka, Varus, DariusxLux

**Warnings:** none

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Notes:** I have nightmares with Lux's laugh. Seriously O_0

* * *

They were in the middle of a teamfight again.

Darius was covering for his teammates, taking all the damage and inflicting some of his own in generous quantities. The Diana in front of him was quickly losing her power, the swings of the scythe-thing that really shouldn't be a weapon becoming slower and less powerful with each passing second. Behind her, were the others of her team, but really, they weren't making much damage. Actually, it had been Diana and the little annoying sister of Garen who actually knew what they were doing and at this point, Lux was nowhere to be seen, and Diana… well, Diana was a goner.

The Noxian general parried yet another one of the Moon Warrior's jabs at him and responded with a slash that tore open her stomach, which made her fall on one knee. Soraka made a move to heal her, but she never got the chance.

At that moment, with a violent cry of "DEMACIAAA!" that annoying little scum Garen landed amongst them and started his signature spinning move, managing to kill Diana and severely wound Varus and Volibear (who started that annoying regeneration). After him, Draven proceeded in, throwing his blades randomly, killing Varus in the process, making Soraka ragequit. However, the ragequit didn't help her a lot because she joined her teammates in the graveyard in no time.

Darius grunted, mentally patting himself on the back for the good work. It was him who carried the burden of the fighting; the others merely helped. So he was the one to be proud. And he told himself all that just to forget the fact that his brother and the Demacian scum stole all his kills…

However his wounds proved to be more severe than he thought. A few minions later, he decided to go back to the base, so he called out to Garen and Draven:

"I'm going back to the base, so try not to feed them!"

And started casting one of the few magic spells he accepted: recall. Just as he was finishing the spell, he heard a dreaded "HIYAAAAA!" and before he could move out of the way, he was shot by a beam of light, which warmed his insides, until they scorched from the heat.

In the heartbeat between life and death, Darius heard a female laugh, clear and shrill like bells. It sounded nice enough for a laugh.

Then he was dead.

Somewhere in his mind, Draven was laughing his ass off and Garen was smirking triumphantly.

"It was that bitch! We didn't get an ace before because of her!"

"Heyy! It's my sister you're talking about!" the Demacian was as protective as ever.

"Well, if she's your sister, you should take her to some counselor! The bitch laughs more maniacally than my brother."

Instead of getting angry at his brother, Darius wondered for a second. Why did he think her laugh was maniacal?

It sounded perfectly fine to him.


	13. swain,jarvan-manliness

**Title:** Manliness

**Character/Pairing:**Swain, Jarvan, Shyvana

**Warnings:** crack XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Notes:** I regret nothing. :D

* * *

It was the final showdown.

Swain versus Jarvan IV.

Noxus versus Demacia.

Evil versus Justice.

The two leaders had met previously and decided that any problems that the two cities had, would best be solved by an one-on-one. Meaning they had to face each other.

And so they did.

However, as they seemed quite evened in their abilities, they resorted to the last idea of manly duels: the verbal squabble.

"You are some crazy old bird guy!"

"And what are you compensating for with this big lance of yours?"

"My compensating is still bigger than yours!"

"Aww, I got scared! Little boy wants to see who pees the farthest and the highest."

"Shut up!"

"The only one shutting up will be you and if you don't, I'll make sure Beatrice does that for you."

"Ha, as if some birdie is gonna reach me!"

"This birdie, as you call her, is worth more than any of your Demacian soldiers."

"Ha! You wish! I have a dragon!"

Somewhere in the back, Shyvana was having way too much fun being a cheerleader.


	14. rengar,nidalee-mating season

**Title:** mating season

**Character/Pairing:**Rengar, Nidalee, Ezreal, Annie

**Warnings:** none, I guess

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Notes:** I try not to think that I have just written something akin to a furry drabble.

* * *

Yet another match.

There were Rengar, Ezreal, Annie and some other random people on one team.

As they were preparing for the fight during the minute they had before the start of the game, Rengar suddenly started acting strange: he sniffed the air, then started running wildly, lying on the grass and rolling on his back.

Ezreal wondered what was wrong with him, but after a quick glance at the other team, he understood. Nidalee was on the other team.

"Looks like it's mating season again…"

"What's that?" a curious voice piped in and to his shock, Ezreal saw Annie.


	15. zyra,draven-of moustaches and vines

**Title:** of moustaches and vines

**Character/Pairing:**Zyra, Nami, ZyraxDraven

**Warnings:** craaack

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Notes:** in my mind, Zyra and Nami are kind of BFF-s, though it's more of Zyra's side. And admit it, Zyra and Draven make some awesome couple :D :D

* * *

That day was stranger than most in the Institute.

Many reported seeing Zyra, the always-serious, I-am-alive-so-I-must-make-sure-no-one-else-is Zyra, skipping around, singing some made up tunes, randomly creating flowers and giving them to random people. The sight was so strange, yet no one dared ask her what the fuck was wrong with her.

In the end of the day, one Nami gathered the courage to ask her.

"Hey, Zyra, you seem quite… excited today. Why is it so?"

"Well, figures I might as well say it," she was practically beaming, "I found another of my kin."

"Really? That's great? Who's he?"

"Well he has these awesome vines for moustaches, I have to say, it's a great idea, very original, and he has this big smile―" Zyra babbled on, ignoring Nami's expression of horror.

"And his name is Draven!"


	16. lux,darius-pained

**Title:** Pained

**Character/Pairing:**DariusxLux

**Warnings:** nope

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

* * *

She was there, in front of him, with a large gash on her abdomen, blood streaking her light garments. The blonde hair he'd always kind of liked had taken a horrible shade of red. Although the wound was quite nasty, she lied straight-faced in front of him and even started a spell.

Darius was quite impressed. It was rare to see such desire for life on the League of Legends. He was even sorry to have to kill her: really, he'd love to have her as a general by his side, not those Noxian cowards.

Something in heart stung.

He swung his axe.


	17. lux,taric-reflection

**Title:** reflection

**Character/Pairing:**Taric, Lux

**Warnings:** none

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Notes: **It seems that I can't ship Lux with anyone who is at least a lilll' bit closer to her age… 'facepalms'

* * *

He was most beautiful in her presence.

She was light. She reflected off his armour, making sparkles dance in the air, making his own gems look like little suns. Although they were popular champions, they wouldn't often on the same team, or even in the same match. However, when they did, it was the time of his life. He loved her radiance and everything that was to her.

And like gems, he could only reflect her radiance. And like light, she would bounce off to somewhere, without actually caring where she went or what shadows she left in her wake.


	18. zyra,draven-roses

**Title:** roses

**Character/Pairing:**ZyraxDraven

**Warnings:** none

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Notes:** Fuck, this pairing stuck to me…

* * *

At first she didn't like him. At all. He was an overconfident weakling. She laughed openly at his annoying exclamations and his poor attempts at flirting with her. In the wild he wouldn't have survived a month.

Then he gave her a rose. The poor flower was near death and she had to use all in her powers to be able to save it. Including staying up many nights. She started hating him. However, luckily the plant was now alive and healthy, blooming with blood red blossoms on her window.

Then she saved his sorry ass on the bot lane.


	19. garen,katarina-cities

**Title:** cities

**Character/Pairing:**Garen, Katarina, GarenxKatarina

**Warnings:** OOC-ness, though I believe that if those two get together, they will finally show what softies they are in reality :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Notes:** Every fanfic dump should have its Garen/Katarina ^_^ The next chappies will be full of WAFF and hurt/comfort stuff~~ Then, prepare for craaaack :D

* * *

Her hand was warm in his.

"So I guess no one knows who we are here?" she whispered to him.

"I guess so," he shrugged nonchalantly, "So do you know what I'm going to do to you then?"

"What?

And in a heartbeat he swept her off her feet and swirled her in circles, much like their signature moves, but without all the malice. A gasp left her lips and the frown was soon replaced with a smile, she couldn't remove, long red hair billowing behind her like a cape.

Around them, the lights of the city twinkled and shone.


	20. akali,shen-died in your arms

**Title:** Dying in your arms tonight

**Character/Pairing:**Akali, Shen, AkalixShen

**Warnings:** some steamy stuff awaits ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Notes:** Reference to the hidden passive that Shen, Akali and Kennen have. The title if from a song, cookies to the one who guesses it :P

* * *

_This shouldn't be. _

Those are the words she repeats to herself in times like these. More precisely, she repeats them only when she's sandwiched between the wall and Shen's broad chest.

This night it's no different.

Her legs are tightly wrapped around his hips, keeping her in place and leaving her arms free to do whatever they want. First thing she does is peel off his mask, in any way she can, so as to be able to kiss those lips she shouldn't kiss, intoxicate herself off the contours of his never-changing face and admire the almost-visible red lines she's left on his cheeks from the tearing of his mask.

As always, he throws her a glance, almost emotional, almost apologetic, almost determined (almost happy), before promptly burying his face in her neck and whispering nonsensical sentences that she knows aren't sweet nothings, against her tender skin, making her shiver and arc into him.

He's holding her against the wall by the sheer power of his body so his hands roam her body all they want. They wriggle under her skimpy clothing and gently do their magic until she's breathing heavily, barely capable of articulate speech.

She doesn't leave him do all the work. Where he is gentle (the only time he's ever gentle), she's violent, biting and sucking, trying to get the best taste of him and burn it in her memory so that she wouldn't have to go through this again. But she always fails and always comes back, wanting more and more.

Her hands follow an invisible trail on his chest that makes him shiver no matter how much he tries to suppress it, then they follow down on his abdomen where her unclipped nails scratch and twist and ball into fists against rock-hard muscles. Her tongue runs over his jugular and she bites just the tiniest bit because she knows it excites him more than anything. In response, he grabs her by the waist and tries to thrust her even closer to his body.

After a few incidents when he had to go back for some clothes while she waited almost-naked in a random alleyway, she's taken up wearing clothes which can come apart as easily as possible. He massages every inch of her skin and through the haze, she thinks she can see the tiniest smile running over his lips, as unsure as herself, but it's most probably her own wistful thinking.

Her skirt is tickling her neck now and it's almost pushed out of the way. She's been slipping from his grasp so he simply lifts her up again, scraping her back in the process, but she wouldn't care less at the moment. She doesn't as much as melt against him, filling the cracks of him.

In the morning she will be cranky, her back will be sore, she will spend hours pondering the incident to which she's already accustomed, until the moment she's summoned to a match. And no matter what she decides on the next day, she knows they will always end up in the same predicament, over and over again and she knows she'll be powerless against that.

Because she feels weakest with him.


	21. lee sin,sona-regrets

**Title:** regrets

**Character/Pairing:**Sona/Lee Sin

**Warnings:** none

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Notes:** Because only summoners can hear her voice in their heads and Lee Sin was training to be one

* * *

Yet another lazy afternoon with planned matches. This time Sona and Lee Sin had decided to have a small tea ceremony so they were kneeling a little bit away from each other, keeping the hot mugs of rose elixir in their laps. For once the air was calm and quiet around them – the monk had opted to not say anything and the maven had laid her instrument aside and wasn't even humming. Despite that, the atmosphere wasn't strained at all.

"You know," Lee Sin started, not really wanting to break the silence but wanting to share a thought with her, "There's only one reason that I regret not becoming a summoner."

Sona glanced at him questioningly, reached over and traced a big question mark on his arm.

"That I'll never be able to hear your voice."


	22. jarvan,shyvana

**Title:** lucky

**Character/Pairing:**Garen, Jarvan, Shyvana, JarvanxShyvana

**Warnings:** OOC

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Notes:** cause I believe that Jarvan is still mentally stable. For now…

* * *

After Garen's revelation, late as always, Jarvan doesn't act the way Garen thinks he will; instead he smiles encouragingly, pats his best friend on the back and tells him things will work out in the end. However, it's the wistful thinking that speaks right then and when he goes back to his office, his head falls into his open palms.

Jarvan the Fourth sighs deeply and thinks of Shyvana.

After the previous incident she is bathed in another light. He no longer is annoyed by her undying loyalty and readiness to do anything for him. He is simply happy to have her on his side, not separated by politics. He doesn't even know what he'd do if he were in his friend's place.

Ever since he helped her, she's been by his side, always there for jobs around the castle, advice or simply to listen to his troubles. Although not of pure Demacian origin, she is a Demacian by heart and in her soul, proud in posture and unrelenting in her loyalty. She has assisted him greatly and over time, a shy love has developed between them, one that was rarely shown, but was definitely there, with his acceptance of who she was and her always being there when politics were too much.

The door slightly creaks.

"Sir?"

Talk about the devil. He lifts his head and meets her red eyes, letting himself drown in them for a second. She straightens, brow high.

"Sir, I need to inform you that your presence is―"

In four quick strides he takes the distance between his desk and her, and takes her in his arms. She gasps, her prince has never been touchy-feely, but Jarvan couldn't care less how non-princey he was; he just breathed.

"I'm so lucky," he murmurs in her hair.


	23. zyra,maokai-continuing her kin

**Title:** continuing her kin

**Character/Pairing:**Zyra, Maokai

**Warnings:** ―

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Notes:** cause in case you haven't noticed by now, I'm fucking obsessed with Zyra :D :D

* * *

A fragile stem the colour of an apple was poking out of the pot. Although there was no wind, the plant seemed to move in the air, as though trying to say something. Zyra smiled and caressed the tiny germinal leaves with tenderness, rarely shown by the vicious lady. In response, it moved ever so slightly, like a baby cooing with happiness at her mother.

There was suddenly a great presence behind her. She took a step back, until her back was against a hard rough chest with the texture of a spruce. Her head fell back, resting on his shoulders, smiling contentedly all the while.

"Is it alive?"

Instead of an answer, she simply nodded, knowing that he'd understand her. They sat there for a few minutes, basking in the sunshine, feeding off it. Then, she let her smile take on a more sinister tinge.

"We shall rise again."


	24. diana,warwick-howling

**Title:** howling

**Character/Pairing:**Diana, Warwick

**Warnings:** eeeh, crack and OOC?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Notes:** makes some awful amount of fucked up sense :D I might even expand it :D :D

* * *

It was Diana's first day in the Institute and she had already met a random bunch of champions, each of whom was weird in their own unique way. All but her fated nemesis – Leona.

Annoyed, she tapped her foot against the concrete floor. She was growing impatient. She wanted to see that Radiant Dawn even if it was for a glimpse of her long auburn hair which always seemed to flow in gentle curls and those eyes that glowed with almost―

Suddenly her daydream was stopped by a howl and from the other side of the corridor, where it curved into a graceful arc, dashed a creature not like anything the Scorn of the Moon had ever seen. It looked like the lovechild of a man and a she-wolf. She was immediately disgusted.

The strange creature skidded to a stop right in front of her, in such a position that it was bathed in the light of the sigil on her forehead. It looked scrappy, its maw opened, with strings of pearly teeth adorning it and waterfalls of saliva dripping on the floor. Its eyes were flaming red, like the sun which has finally lost its war against the true Goddess, and reflected the light in these sanguine depths like the perfect sacrifice for Her.

Again out of the blue the creature kneeled in front of her and started howling, a long and drawn out sound.

Diana was at a loss of what to say. Was this a new follower of the true cult or another one of the League's quirks she'd have to get used to?

"What the―?"


	25. sivir,olaf-belt buckles

**Title:** belts

**Character/Pairing:**Olaf/Sivir

**Warnings:** OOC!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Notes:** inspired by Olaf's joke. Seems legit that he'd fall for a woman with the best belt buckle out there.

* * *

The match was turning out to be pretty intense.

The carry of the other team was practically useless, thanks to Sivir, who managed to feed herself quite well, but her own teammates were mediocre at best. In addition, there was a very annoying (and very skillful) Olaf on the other team.

Once more, Sivir readied her boomerang and threw it at Olaf. They were one on one now and though the man was stronger and hit harder than her, she was swift on her feet and hit three times for one of his hits. However, with all her abilities, he had still managed to make her run for her safety.

All during her run, she turned and threw her boomerang at him again, not really expecting to hit him or make much damage. However, as she turned, he'd frozen in place, as though stunned (though there was no way that she could stun him), looking at him with enormous icy eyes. She returned the stare, momentarily forgetting that they had to kill each other.

"Y-you," he started, "You're worth it than most of my men!"

What?

"Okayyy," she said _very _slowly, "but why?"

Wordlessly, he motioned to her belt. Her cheeks reddened from rage. How dare he look at her that way even in the midst of a battle! Her hand grasped tightly her boomerang and she felt her critical chance become bigger and bigger.

"Your belt buckle. It's amazing," he all but sang, "The worth of a man can be measured by the length of his beard, and the girth of his belt buckle. I can only imagine how amazing you'd be with this belt buckle and a beard as awesome as mine!"

Crit Chance 100%.

"_Legendary." _


	26. zyra,draven-caught

**Title:** caught

**Character/Pairing:**Draven/Zyra

**Warnings:** nope, of course not :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Notes: **this is way too full of Zyra but I love her being the awesome creepy seeding bushes lady that she is XD

* * *

One day Draven was walking around so awesomely the ground shook with his pure awesomeness, which paralleled the power of all the Rune Wars put together. Needless to say, he was so awesome it hurt.

Out of nowhere, he was rooted in place and by nothing else but thorns. His ridiculously awesome clothes were now torn and he had to pay oh god so much money for the repairs.

"Who dares stop the Draaaven?" his voice boomed as his hand unconsciously went for his hair, but he realized he was trapped as the multiple thorns scratched his hands.

"I do," out of a nearby bush appeared the flower bitch. She was smiling in such a way that made the Noxian executioner who never feared anything, gulp down in shock.


	27. garen,blitzcrank-puns

**Title:** puns

**Character/Pairing:**Garen, Blitzcrank

**Warnings:** none

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Notes:** I knew Blitz and Garen had to meet the moment I heard Blitz's joke (or was a movement phrase? Can't remember . .) Those two will make some awesome bad-joke team XD And another thing: I always imagine Garen as kinda goofy. I mean, look at him! How can you take him seriously! :D

* * *

Garen sighed.

It had been another tiring week, full of bushes, ganking and spinning.

Everyone had been very concentrated, hell-bent on achieving victory that they'd forgotten the cheap exhilaration that came with the training matches that they did. Even Katarina, that cocky annoying beautiful know-it-all sarcastic Noxian assassin, whom he very much enjoyed trading quips with, was uncharacteristically grim and all-business. Not to mention the fact that the summoners had progressively become worse at what they did and shouted and fought with each other, which lead to stupid mistakes of the team which could easily be avoided.

The Might of Demacia sighed again. It seemed like another tiring, all too serious match.

He was sent bottom lane. It made no sense…

Another newbie summoner who had no idea what he was doing. Ah well. He'd try his best anyway.

He was running randomly on the lane, stretching and warming, close to the bushes of course. The match still hadn't begun but he was confident enough that no one would attack him. Though even if they did, they wouldn't do much damage.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a champion approaching, but it was still too far away. Goofily and cockily, he waved to the enemy, who turned out to be the friendly Piltovian steam golem Blitzcrank. Although Garen hadn't had any close encounters with the automaton which didn't include beating each other to pulp or beating other people to pulp together, he knew the champion and gave him a sort of silent respect.

"Good luck and have fun," cackled Blitzcrank in that strange robot-y voice, when he approached close enough (though he didn't attack him).

Garen smirked. He loved when people wanted to have fun.

"It's going to be a fantastic game. I Garen-tee it. Get it?" he laughed.

To his surprise the golem started laughing too. It was an interesting laugh, alien, with a tinge of machinery, but happy. It was a happy laugh. In such times, it was rare to hear a genuine, happy laugh.

"Oh, I get it. It's because your name is Garen and it sounds close to guarantee. Ha-ha! I should tell it to the other robots. It is my turn now. I put the 'go' in 'golem'! Ha-ha-ha!"

It was Garen's turn to laugh.

Boy was that robot hilarious!


	28. elise,zyra-spiders

**Title:** spiders live in plants

**Character/Pairing:**Elise, Zyra

**Warnings:** crack

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Notes:** ... Read this piece with the phrase "If you know what I mean" in your head…

* * *

Lately Zyra had been feeling sticky, always waking up to find some white substance on her body, which she'd had to wash vigorously just so it came off. It was really annoying.

As she was walking down one of the hallways of the Institute after yet another victory (she was happy that new summoner who had the weirdest obsession with her had finally learned how to handle her), she felt it again. She turned around in a flurry of red hair and shot out s few vines to entangle the no-brainer who dared do such things to her.

However, what she saw in her vines astonished her.

Fellow champion Elise.

Only one word could fall from her mouth.

"Why?"

The spiderwoman stared at her not at all apologetically.

"Spiders live on plants?"


	29. veigar,lulu-of squirrels and hats

**Title:** of squirrels and hats

**Character/Pairing:**LuluxVeigar (somewhat…)

**Warnings:** none, I guess :?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Notes:** got Lulu sometime ago and I love her so much I almost abandoned my baby Zyra O_o :D :D

* * *

Lulu was as invisible in the city's walls and streets as she was in the forest's glades and trees.

Smiling slightly, she stared at her prey, her pixie BFF easily shadowing her. They had been trailing him for quite some time now and she'd had the time to properly observe him and frankly she grew to love him even more. The way that he jumped around instead of walking, the confident way he carried himself and omigawd his hat was remarkable!

Soon… Soon he'd be all hers!

Suddenly he stopped and turned around.

"Okay, you can turn around now. You know, I can see you with my awesome skills―"

Recklessly jumping out of the bush, Pix falling behind, Lulu slowed Veigar down and quickly turned him into a cute purple squirrel.

He tried to run away but she caught him just on time.

"Now, you'll be all mine," she huggled the cute squirrel, reveling in its warmth and that aura she knew all too well, and with an evil laugh, hopped off to somewhere. Pix followed her, as per usual, though it looked like it was grumbling under its breath.


	30. akali,zed-fists

**Title:** fists

**Character/Pairing:**Akai, Shen

**Warnings:** -

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Notes:** For anonymous reviewer Rond~~ It's kind of short but I hope you like it :)))

* * *

"Akali."

"..?"

"You are the Fist of Shadow."

"Yes."

"And I am the Master of Shadows."

"…"

"Soo, that makes you my fist."

Silence.

He makes a pumping motion with his hand.

Good thing it was his shadow that did that.

He barely escaped with his life.


	31. caitlyn,jayce-dat equipment

**Title:** dat equipment

**Character/Pairing:** JaycexCaitlyn

**Warnings:** none, I guess :?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Notes:** Nothing much to say here~~ For anonymous reviewer xSarahx : )

* * *

In the minutes before battle Caitlyn makes a habit out of calibrating her gun, checking it to see if there are some problems with it. There usually are.

One day, feeling extremely careless and controlled by an equally careless summoner, the Sheriff of Piltover is standing in the middle of bot lane, fiddling with her equipment and waiting for the start of the game. In the distance, leaning against the enemy team's turret, is Jayce, the Defender of Tomorrow. Strange choice for a carry, she muses as the rifle in her hands falls apart.

Although she's standing completely defenseless in the middle of the lane, he makes no move to attack her (he probably knows that Taric is somewhere nearby) and instead opts to watch her with that intense gaze of his. A brief spark of wonder goes through her, but fades quickly.

'Doesn't matter,' she decides,' I'm simply going to ask him later.'

She then proceeds to whip his ass. Boy, is it a nice victory.

Later on, she stumbles upon him in the Institute of War. Or rather, he's been waiting for her.

His broad body is comfortably leaning against the wall next to her room, easily dwarfing her. However, Caitlyn isn't one to be intimidated by height. She takes a step towards him, leaving her in a way closer and more personal vicinity than she normally likes. His eyes follow every twitch of her muscles and his mouth opens to say something, but she's faster than he is.

"Why were you staring at me so strangely today before the match?" she demands, extremely curious, although none of it shows in her voice.

He smiles lopsidedly, in such a way that would have made any other woman melt in a pool of goo. However, she and Vi are immune to his antics.

Or that's what Caitlyn tells herself.

He removes himself from the wall as gracefully as he moves in battle and stands at his full height. Her hands shake the tiniest bit.

"I noticed something," he starts and she's the one noticing the purring undertone of his voice, "Your equipment isn't in a very good state."

Her eyes narrow. No one could make fun of her rifle and get away with it.

"Your score told me another story."

"Touché," he chuckles and leans into her, "It was the summoner's fault. He sucks. Anyway, I was thinking of offering you my services."

"What do you mean?" she asks, suddenly wary of his proximity and dizzy from the heavy perfume that drifted from him. In the dim light of the corridor, she couldn't distinguish between his pupils and his irises.

"I could fix your equipment, and make it better," he bent forward just the tiniest bit, a smirk dancing on the edges of his mouth, almost there, yet not, annoying her, taunting her. Oh, she wanted to wipe it off so much.

Yet, the Sheriff of Piltover was better than that.

"I'd hate to break it to you, but no, thanks," she all but snapped at him, before turning and striding past him. His perfume lingered on the tips of her fingers and in the recesses of her hair.

As she quickly made the distance between them bigger, Caitlyn wondered how it'd have felt to kiss him senseless right there.


	32. lulu,veigar-revenge

**Title:** Veigar's Revenge

**Character/Pairing:**LuluxVeigar (or should I call it Hatshipping~~ Hatshipping sounds so cute and so awesome 3)

**Warnings:** none, I guess

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Notes:** A continuation of chapter 29.. For Mobiusman3 ^_^ Hope you like it :P

* * *

The Almighty Master of Everything Dark and Evil Veigar was angry.

No. Actually, he was pissed.

Last week, the most annoying, happy, weird, nice idiot had captured him, turned him into a squirrel (which she had the audacity to call cute and cuddly) and what's worst, played with him until the spell had worn off. Once he had been returned to his usual regal intimidating self, he had thrown a tantrum and left her like that. However, he had not forgotten.

The Master of Evil had not forgiven.

In fact, he had even devised a plan to make her suffer as much as possible. He wanted to give her a real sense of the humiliation he felt while he was under her spell.

Another match. The Summoner's Rift.

Veigar was extremely powerful right now. He hadn't been killed – not even once, – and was making the life of the mid champion from the other team a living hell. However, that wasn't his objective.

Down the river, past the Dragon's lair, Lulu was playing for the other team (and doing a good job at that, to tell the truth). But soon, soon enough, she'd come to the middle lane and then he'd have his revenge.

And really, no more than five minutes later, he saw her annoying purple hat. She was bouncing up and down, apparently not realizing how stupid she looked. But it didn't matter. Veigar patiently waited until she was out of the turret's range. Once she did, he initiated.

An Event Horizon was thrown at her, effectively stunning her and leaving her defenseless. In the meantime, Veigar skipped right next to her and instead of attacking her with any spells, he reached and took her hat. It was big and red (and cute).

There was an indistinct "Hey!" behind him, but he couldn't care less.

A Master Yi was passing by him, and stopped at the sight of the yordle with too many hats. He was confused.

"But why didn't you kill her?"

The completely logical question threw the Master of Evil off. The lack of equally logical answer prompted him to say what was on his mind.

"I stole her hat!"

He hopped off, laughing evilly.


	33. mordekaiser-daddy!

**Title:** Daddy!

**Character/Pairing:** Mordekaiser

**Warnings:** none

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Notes:** Fun fact: In the LoL trailer for mac, there's a childish drawing of Mordekaiser, which reads "I love daddy"~~ Hence, here's our favourite Master of Metal being a daddy (for Kegi Springfield, hope you like it : )

There are some references to metal songs and their lyrics~~ Try guessing them :D

* * *

Sigh. Another busy day of rocking the Summoner's Rift like a hurricane. Mordekaiser was happy with his matches today. Although he did well on most matches, there was still that one summoner who didn't know how to use his power right and wouldn't stop repeating some phrase which didn't make sense to him. Strange.

You take a mortal man, put him in control and watch him fail at becoming a god. The Master of Metal didn't understand mortals.

But it didn't matter now. He was finally home, in the very accommodating and welcoming Shadow Isles. The walls of his house were black, a large lopsided cross was hung in the hallway and an undulating staircase led to a second floor. Although it was unnaturally quiet, Mordekaiser knew that wouldn't be for long.

And he was right.

Suddenly a screech echoed from the second floor, and down the stairs ran a tiny pale girl with a drawing in her hand.

"Daddy! Daddy! Welcome home!" she screamed in joy as she flung herself into his metal arms. He held her gingerly.

"It's good to be home," he whispered in her spectral hair. A few seconds was all he had with this one.

"Here," she shoved the sheet of paper into his hands, "I drew you something."

He glanced at what he had in his hand – it was a crude drawing of him and a burning house. Obviously, he'd been the one to set fire to it. So touching.

Any tears Mordekaiser might have wept were surely disintegrated by his burning, violent and extremely _metal_ soul.

He had never before received something from one of his Children of the Grave.

Nice. Revolution in their minds.

The little girl started disappearing.

"And I know we'll find a better place and peace of mind," she whispered to him, right before fading away completely.

Aww. Sweet thing. Someday, when she grows big and strong, they will―

Except that each of his Children of the Grave never lasted long and he could never see them grow.


	34. vi,jayce-gauntlets

**Title:** gauntlets

**Character/Pairing: **JaycexVi

**Warnings: **steaminess

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Notes:** Cause Jayce's a pimp and gets them all teh ladies XD

* * *

When he slams her against the wall, she doesn't as much moan or hiss from pain or pleasure.

In fact, there's only thing on her mind.

"M-my gauntlets," Vi jeers through her teeth, between kisses and caught breaths, "You'll break them!"

He's too caught up kissing, biting, savoring the skin of her neck. Temporarily she forgets what she's even asked.

"Don't worry," he manages to whisper against her, very much enjoying the small shivers she makes, as though she's afraid to let herself feel, "I'll fix them later, don't worry."

And though intoxicated by the new feeling, she grunts and laughs viciously.

"I can fix 'em alone!"


	35. sona-dancing and fighting

**Title:** dancing and fighting

**Character/Pairing:** Sona

**Warnings:** none

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Notes:** Trying to get a good idea of Sona's character~~ Inspired by an actual match :D :D :D

* * *

Although Sona used her music for fighting, she hated it.

Ever since the moment she'd been able to understand what her etwahl told her, she wanted nothing more than a place to showcase her craft. However, her instrument had other ideas. The death of her adoptive mother was the culmination after which she started working relentlessly to overpower the etwahl and bring him under her control. She shunned all chaos and hostility. All she wanted was order through music. She needed a stage on which to show her skills and her beliefs. She wanted to be heard, to be something more than the mute orphan she had started her life as.

And sadly, she had been born in such a world that the best option for that was the battlefield.

Her ultimate ability was a silent plea to stop all violence. And she was happy that, even for a second and a half, they would dance instead of fight.

It was one of those weeks where every summoner could make use of her abilities again and she was pitted against herself.

The fight was even, the difference between kills - only slight. For the last five minutes there had been a few teamfights, but even they had proven unable to pinpoint a concrete winner. The next one would be the decisive one.

Her team was in the enemy jungle.

She glided easily in the back, fingers excitedly pulling the strings of her etwahl, empowering her allies and shunning all exhaustion from their limbs.

The others were bound to be somewhere around here. Hidden in that bush. Just round the corner. Or maybe right at the Elder Lizard's camp. It was Mordekaiser who ran into the Singed of the other team.

Sona startled at the loud clink of the blades as they clashed for the first time this fight.

Graves fired off his ultimate. The explosive shell hit Singed and damaged all the other champions on the other team. Wukong laughed crazily and started spinning. A pool of Tormented soul appeared, courtesy of Morgana.

Sona's fingers danced rapidly on her instrument, sending bolts of sound to her enemies and waves of healing magic to her allies, patiently waiting for the moment for her Power Cord to be active once again. On the other team, the other Sona, herself, was doing the same, down to the very last note. And truly, it was only on the Summoner's Rift where she played her masterpieces. And they weren't masterpieces of war.

Yet, the only understanding she saw was in her own eyes on the side of the enemy's team.

As the fight progressed, she let her hands slowly build the music up to a Crescendo , never taking her eyes off her own image fighting against her. Suddenly there was the slightest nod and Sona knew. Her ring finger sharply released the last note of her most powerful ability.

Tendrils of golden sound waves resounded from her etwahl at the same moment when the other Sona used her ultimate. All champions were struck and stunned; their bodies started dancing and for a second everyone forgot fighting. There was a hint of satisfaction on the face of the other team's Sona.

As her limbs fell in the comfortable routine of her dance, against her will, she met her own eyes from the other side of the battlefield. And smiled.


End file.
